The present invention relates to a multiconnector having a multiplicity of contacts housed therein, and more particularly to such a multiconnector of a small size.
Multiconnectors of the type described comprise a body of insulating material in the form of a rectangular parallelepiped having a longitudinal slot for the insertion therein of a companion connector and a multiplicity of contacts arranged in an array in the slot. The body of the prior multiconnector has contact housings in the body, and the contacts and terminals thereof which are integrally shaped to contour are inserted respectively into the contact housings through a front face or a rear face of the body and retained securely therein. With this construction, the contacts are inserted one by one into their housings, a limitation which cannot reduce the overall size of the multiconnector to a large extent and prevents automatic fabrication of the multiconnector. When electric wires are to be soldered to the terminals, the flux tends to flow through terminal insertion holes into the body until they reach the contacts, whereupon electric contact with the mating connector can be impaired. One solution to the foregoing problem has been to apply an adhesive to the body to seal the terminals projecting from the body. However, this has required an increased number of processing steps for fabricating multiconnectors.